


love you more today than i did yesterday

by hoodieszn



Series: yeonbin works [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Mentions Of Homophia, Living Together, M/M, bus ride, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: yeonbin had a rough week, but that's life. and sometimes you just have to talk about it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858966
Kudos: 29





	love you more today than i did yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> slight mentions of homophobia and threats 
> 
> not really edited so pls forgive me if this doesn't flow well :c 
> 
> if you haven't read the previous yeonbin fic it's ok you can read this on its own <3

It had been a shitty week for both soobin and yeonjun, despite their arguing during the week, that was one of the things they could agree on. Yeonjun had just been fired from one of his two jobs and that meant he had to try and find another one that would pay decently. Soobin got dropped from a class after he called out the professor on his sexist and homophobic comments that made students uncomfortable. Because both boys were equally frustrated, they couldn’t help but take it out on each other. 

Soobin came home from school and dropped his bag onto the floor, the loud noise woke up a sleeping yeonjun who looked up with a pissed off expression. It wasn’t that soobin meant to wake him up, he was tired from dealing with bigots and wanted nothing more than to rest in the comforts of his bed. 

“Can you please come home a little more quietly? I had a long day,” yeonjun muttered as he turned around in his spot on the couch. 

“I’ve had a long day too, you know. It’s not just you who’s having a rough time.”

Yeonjun sat up, a confused look on his face replaced the previous pissed off one, “you’ve had a bad day? I got fired,” he spat out. 

“Fired? What happened?”

“I-I got into an argument with my coworker. He kept shit talking about this couple who are regulars at the restaurant and i had to call him out.”

“Why didn’t you just keep it to yourself, i thought you said he was going to leave soon. Didn’t that job pay well?”

“Stay quiet? Soobin, he was trash talking a lesbian couple! He was making threats at them, how do you expect me to stay put? What if that was us, huh?” 

The younger felt guilty as he remembered what had happened only forty minutes ago, he sighed and made his way to the couch and sat next to his exhausted boyfriend, “i’m sorry hyung. I’m being a hypocrite right now. I’m just really fucking mad right now.” 

Yeonjun was surprised to hear his boyfriend curse, something that didn’t happen often. He leaned his head on the younger boy and let out a groan, “why don’t we go somewhere?”

The bus was crowded as usual, the two boys were going nowhere in particular, stopping wherever they felt would be a good place. After about 40 minutes, the two ended up at banpo bridge, their hands intertwined as they walked along the river side. Yeonjun’s thumb rubbed soothing motions onto his boyfriends hand. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened today that’s got you all upset.”

“I...got dropped from one of my classes,” soobin admitted with a small pout.

Yeonjun gave his hand a small squeez, “was the one class with the mean professor?”

Soobin nodded, “i just couldn’t take it anymore. Like you said, i just couldn’t take it anymore and so i told the guy off. He made too many comments in the past that made everyone uncomfortable and no one did anything. I’m sorry i got so bent out of shape earlier when you told me about what happened to you today. I could have been more understanding.”

“It’s ok, now that you’ve explained, i understand why you were so angry coming home today. Im glad that we both understand where out frustration was coming from. I’m going to call a friend of mine to see if he can help me out with getting a job near campus.”

“I was actually going to tell you this when i got home, but with everything that happened i forgot. I talked to yeosang hyung and he helped me out by getting me a job at the campus cafe!”

A light kiss was pressed onto the taller boy’s neck, “that’s awesome, baby, but you know you don’t have to. I feel bad since you are working so hard on graduating early.”

“YOU feel bad? I feel bad that you had to have two jobs because you didn’t want me to work. How about we both stick to one job each, unless we NEED to, then we can talk about getting more jobs?”

The blue haired boy nodded, “agreed, now let’s just focus on spending time together.” 

“How about a snack, my treat?”

As the sun set, yeonjun and soobin decided it would be a good idea to go back to their shared apartment. This time the bus was empty except one or two other passengers. Soobin smiled as he gazed out the window, he recalled when he first met his now boyfriend. The morning going to school on a full bus, it felt like a dream when in reality it was only a year ago. 

The feeling of yeonjun resting his head on his shoulder brought him out of that memory, soobin leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's hair. Although time had passed and their relationship changed, he knows one thing stayed the same between the two of them. Soobin knew that he loves his boyfriend more today than he loved him yesterday.


End file.
